Visits from an Incubus
by SomniPhobic
Summary: Thoroughly exhausted, all Ichigo wants is a good night's sleep. It's just too bad that he's caught the attention of a hungry lust-demon... Incubus!Grimmjow x Human!Ichigo / GrimmIchi. AU; yaoi; lime & lemon.
1. First Dream

**Visits from an Incubus**

As always, no flames please.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach and its characters (including Captain Seaweed) belong to Tite Kubo.

Alright! On with the story.

* * *

**Chapter 1: First Dream**

Ichigo Kurosaki breathed out his relief and stretched his arms. Having been worked to the bone this past week, he could now finally have a night of decent rest.

Being a university student by day and a bartender by night really wasn't ideal – especially when exams coincided with his busiest shifts in months – but he had to make ends meet somehow, and he wasn't about to burden his family with anymore costs.

A man of twenty needed to be independent.

"Phew…" He heaved another sigh.

It was Saturday at two in the morning when he'd finally arrived in the modest apartment he shared with fellow student Renji Abarai. There was absolutely no reason – _none_ – for him to wake up early, and the thought was so appealing he _almost_ managed to ignore the moans and groans coming out of Renji's room.

_Really_? At _2 a.m._? How could _anyone_ have such a sex drive?

"_Ah_..._mmm_…Renji…_harder_…"

Trying not to hear the muffled words through the thin wall that separated their two bedrooms, Ichigo stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed, too tired to yell for the couple to be quiet. It was always a mystery to him how Byakuya, who normally had all the emotional range of a rock, could be so vocal in bed.

"_Oh_…_yes_…"

"Now is _such _a bad time to be turned on…"he mumbled sleepily, feeling heat stir in his lower abdomen as he dozed off.

* * *

In the meantime, a strange creature that was not human or animal roamed the city, letting his senses guide him. He was a unique predator, one that fed on desire.

Having been naturally made to seduce, Grimmjow was, needless to say, beyond attractive. He resembled a Venus flytrap of sorts, luring in preys before effortlessly devouring them. Only, _his_ kind of devouring wasn't so painful.

"Now," his lips pulled into a hungry smirk, "Who will it be tonight?"

As he allowed his legs to take him wherever they would, Grimmjow picked up on an intriguing set of emotions: intense fatigue and frustration mixed in with long-neglected need, calling to him like a siren.

He licked his lips in anticipation, "This could be fun."

* * *

Ichigo didn't know how long he'd been sleeping, but he knew that he'd woken up _way_ to soon. He groaned in exasperation; was it so much to ask for _one_ good night's rest after so long? Of course, that was when he noticed the tent in his underwear.

"Oh, geez…I woke up for _this_?" he mumbled with ill humour, "Stupid couple and their non-stop mating."

"Well, I guess it's been a while since I..."

Having resigned to the predicament, Ichigo reached down and began to –

"Hey," An amused voice sounded in the room, sultry and alluring, "Mind if I join you?

An extra body sunk its weight into his small bed.

"What?"

Ichigo sprang up, his body suddenly alert, staring incredulously at the intruder sitting at the edge of the bed. The first things he noticed were the feline eyes, such a shocking shade of blue it sent shivers all over his body. Next, he took in the tousled hair of matching colour, and then the sharp nose, high cheekbones and a smirking, tempting mouth. There was something inhuman about that handsome face, something feral and dangerous.

"How..." Ichigo stumbled, his fists balling in preparation for a fight, "How did you get in here? Who _are _you?"

There was something maniacal about his laugh, "I came through the window, of course. As for who I am…"

The stranger trailed off, and changed his position on the bed, nimbly coming uncomfortably close. His body was radiating heat, and only then did Ichigo notice the tall and muscular frame that would have been the envy of any man. He himself was by no means short or slight, but compared to _this_…

"I'll tell you," the trespasser purred, "if you're a good boy."

"Don't be stupid." With considerable effort, Ichigo swung a fist at him.

With a thud, his punch landed square on the man's face.

"Ow," He said, though there was no pain in his voice, "Feisty, aren't you?

"Get. Out. Pervert." Ichigo ordered angrily.

"Are you sure you want me to just leave?"

Without warning, a big hand landed on Ichigo's bare lower back. The effect of the contact was instantaneous.

"_Ah_!"

Having identified the sound that came out of him, Ichigo clasped his mouth in embarrassment.

Since _when_ did he make noises like _that_?

"Mmm…So _sensitive_." The stranger commented, his hand roaming across the expanse Ichigo's lightly tanned skin.

"Shut up!" The young man felt his entire body responding, _needing_ the touch. He mustered all his self-control, "Leave already! My roommate's probably already –"

"He can't hear you." Was the taunting reply, "You're dreaming."

Orange brows furrowed in confusion and disbelief, "What the hell? Why would I dream about _you_?"

If anything, this was a nightmare.

The stranger shrugged, his hand snaking around Ichigo's waist, "I'm an incubus; I hunt in dreams."

"Hunt?"

"Yeah."

"For what?"

The question was full of suspicion and caution; he had a bad feeling about the answer.

"_This._"

"Mmrph!"

Their lips meshed in an explosive kiss. Ichigo had _never_ felt such intensity before. He responded almost without hesitation, opening his mouth when prompted. They battled for dominance, but the foreign creature (an _incubus_?) was clearly more skilled. Unconsciously, he wrapped his arms around the man, pulling him closer. Wet. So_ wet_. Losing strength, he allowed the sinful tongue to explore and massage every inch of his cavern.

"Hah…" Ichigo gasped for air as they parted; now lying back in bed, he felt his very bones melting from just one kiss.

It _must _be a dream; he didn't remember being this responsive. _Ever._

"You taste good," the intruder said above him, "What's your name?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Having recovered at least a little, the young man answered with pride, glaring up defiantly.

"Interesting."

"Aren't you gonna tell me yours?"

"Grimmjow."

"Huh."

"Remember that," the tempting voice was amused, "You'll be screaming it later."

"Shut _up._ And get out of my room! Or my dream! Or whatever!"

"_Still_ fighting it?"

Grimmjow's head dipped low, mouth hovering beside Ichigo's left ear. He pronounced the name, caressing over each syllable.

"_Ichigo_."

The young man gasped; no one has _ever_ said his name like that. He let out shaky moans as he felt sharp teeth mercilessly nibbling his ears, then his nape, his collarbones, his chest. Meanwhile, warm, sensuous hands began to make mischief _all over_ his body.

"I'm a being who exists for sex," Grimmjow stated when his mouth wasn't busying making love-marks, "Did you _really_ think you could resist me?"

Ichigo couldn't deny it, this creature – whatever he is – had been dripping sexuality from the moment they'd met. In a horrifying instant, he realized he was perilously close to the climax.

He hadn't even been _touched_ there yet.

"_Oh_? What's _this_?" His condition didn't escape the incubus' notice.

"_Ahh!_" Ichigo called out loudly as Grimmjow removed his boxers and grabbed his stiff member with deft hands.

"So close _already_." He breathed, narrowing his eyes and he began stroking.

"_Ohh_..._noo_…_stop_...I'm going to –"

At that moment, Ichigo was silenced by a kiss that pushed him over the edge. He came all over his own stomach and Grimmjow's hand. Too tired and _much_ too satisfied to feel ashamed, he lay there panting.

"Had a lot piled up, didn't you?" The seductive creature observed, licking his hand clean.

"Shut up."

Outside the window, a ray of sunlight crept over the horizon.

Grimmjow growled, "Ah, damn it. Daybreak, already? We didn't even have time for the main event."

"Huh? Are you leaving?"

"Disappointed?" He ran his hand down Ichigo's muscled abdomen, drawing out a shudder of renewed arousal.

"No." The young man said stubbornly, gritting his teeth.

He laughed huskily, "See ya."

With a quick leap, he was gone, leaving Ichigo lying there, breathless from their tryst.

* * *

When Ichigo awoke, he pinched himself _just_ to make double-sure that he wasn't in another dream. He noted with relief that his underwear was still on, though there was a suspicious stain on it.

Ichigo wanted to crawl into a hole. He had what was essentially a wet dream – at age _twenty_.

At the same time he felt rejuvenated, as if all of his exhaustion was taken away; he didn't know what to make of it.

"Yo," Renji greeted him as he came into the living room, "I thought you died in your sleep."

"What's that supposed to mean?" was the annoyed retort, "It's ten o'clock in the morning. I didn't even get to sleep for that long."

Thanks to a certain _someone_.

"Dude. It's ten o'clock, _Sunday _morning. You slept for a whole day."

"What? _Seriously_?"

"Yeah, see," he gestured to the television, "Captain Seaweed's on."

"Oh."

A shocked silence followed, and then, "Renji, why are you watching that?"

"Byakuya likes it." The redhead said it with a happy grin, as if that explained everything.

"Lovesick idiot." Ichigo grumbled.

"At least I _get_ love. When was the last time _you_ got any?

_Yesterday, from a sexy incubus who visited me in my_ – as if he actually would say that. Renji would laugh until his eyeballs fell out, and then take him to a mental institution.

"Che, whatever."

* * *

Across town, in a hotel room barred from any daylight, Grimmjow lay resting.

"Hmph," he grunted, "I took away his all his stress instead of feeding on him."

A frown marred his features; when had he ever done something so kind? Humans were plentiful; if they died in the process, they died.

Quickly, though, his smirk recovered; it would have been a waste if such a tasty treat had died, though. Grimmjow needed to devour this one slowly.

After all, he had plenty of time.

_To be continued._

* * *

Thanks for reading!

I've never written for Bleach before, so this was great, because I _love_ Grimmjow's overt masculinity and sexiness. I miss him.

Hope to hear your feedback,

See you next time!


	2. Insomnia?

**Visits from an Incubus**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach and its characters belong to Tite Kubo.

Enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter 2: Insomnia?**

Ichigo was in quite a dilemma. Oh, yes. This was pure disaster. Catastrophe. Apocalypse.

"_See ya_,_"_ The enticing voice sounded in his head, and the young man felt himself shiver with dread.

What was _that _supposed to mean? Was that _man – incubus – thing – _coming _again_?

Ichigo groaned; to avoid having contact with that detestable creature, he just had to never sleep again. Or perhaps he should be keeping a weapon in bed with him – a baseball bat, perhaps. But that was uncomfortable, wasn't it? He'd never get any sleep _that _way. Maybe a silver cross was enough…unless that only worked on vampires. Besides, he wasn't religious; he didn't even _own _a cross. _Or_…_maybe_ he should just…

With that amount of mental rambling, it was only inevitable that Ichigo fell asleep at his desk, head cushioned by his arms. Murphy's Law dictated that "anything that _can_ go wrong _will_ go wrong", and so it was _only inevitable_ that, moments later, a tall and muscular leather-clad figure appeared in the modest room.

Grimmjow smirked provocatively, a large hand reaching out to feel Ichigo's fiery hair. The young man sighed with contentment. Mischievously, he planted a kiss on the bare neck, chuckling at the shudders he drew out of the body underneath. His eyes narrowed in anticipation as he prepared to breach Ichigo's consciousness.

Suddenly, the door was kicked open, leaving him barely enough time to conceal himself.

"Yo, Ichigo!"

A tattooed young man with vivid red hair walked in.

"Oh? He's a sleep…Ah well, I came to see if he wanted to watch the new _Ruki-Ruki_ movie, but I guess –"

"Renji," Ichigo's head immediately shot up, looking fully awake, "let's go."

"And you laugh at _me_ for watching Captain Seaweed."

"Shut your pie-hole."

The door slammed shut, and Grimmjow was left there, blinking numbly. Was he just cock-blocked by some lame movie about a _genie girl_?

When he recovered from his surprise, the incubus smiled crookedly. Ichigo was his, sooner or later.

He wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

"Shit." Grimmjow growled before chucking another empty can against the wall.

"Careful, Grimmie, cheap beer will make you impotent someday."

"Shut up, tranny," was the ill-humoured reply.

"Ouch," Luppi mocked, "you've hurt me."

As he received no response, his androgynous features became smug.

"Do I smell _sexual frustration_?"

Grimmjow gave a noncommittal grunt, "Go away."

The smaller male stayed where he was, "Imagine that," he mumbled to himself in amusement, "an _incubus_ who's not getting enough. You're a shame on our race."

He gracefully dodged the beer can aimed to disfigure his face, and sat down beside Grimmjow.

"Shall I comfort you?" Luppi whispered seductively by his ear, one hand already snaking down his body.

"This ain't gonna work, girl-face," Grimmjow said, though he made no effort to remove the hand, "I like my men with a little muscle."

_And bright orange hair, and deep brown eyes and –_

"Ugh."

As the pale and slender hand made to undo his jeans, Grimmjow grabbed it with force.

"Get out before I tear you to pieces."

The words were spoken with an unmistakable seriousness, starting a chill of fear through Luppi.

"Fine," he shrugged it off, "your loss."

The air shimmered, and in the next second Grimmjow was left alone, emptying beer cans.

_How_ did this happen? Two week ago, he was _fine_. He was _better_ than fine. He was _Grimmjow_, for God's sake. He could have had anyone he wanted. But now he didn't want _just anyone_.

He wanted a certain little bastard who suddenly just disappeared from his radar.

"What a tease."

_Impotent?_ Grimmjow laughed bitterly as he chugged down another can. He might as well have been. The young, stubborn face came to mind whenever he was _feeding_. Hell, it came up when he was brushing his teeth (because of course incubi brushed their teeth). The conclusion? His brain refused to shut up about Ichigo, and now he was seriously low on sex mojo, because he couldn't have been bothered to go hunting.

"What. The. Fuck."

Just because the boy tasted _so good_, and had _such_ a _sensitive _body, and _moaned_ in a way that he liked _so very much_ –

"Oh, shit."

Slowly, languidly, Grimmjow's right hand slid down his naked chest and abdomen towards the growing bulge in his jeans…

* * *

"Aww…Ichi-nii, do you _have_ to go back _today_?" Yuzu pleaded with her big eyes.

"Yeah, sorry. Even though classes are over, I've got a job." Ichigo ruffled the girl's hair with brotherly affection.

"You should visit more often." Karin pouted.

"I will." He promised.

"Ichigo! Goodbye~"

With familiar movement, the young man evaded his father's violent hug.

"Take care, you guys."

Ichigo on the train, watching his family diminish as the distance between them increased.

* * *

Three hours later, when he arrived at the apartment, weary with travel and emotion, Ichigo dove right into his pillow and fell asleep.

It wasn't long before he found himself standing, back pressed against the wall, his mouth being mercilessly ravaged. A rough tongue pried his lips open and began to explore. Already, strong hands were roaming his body, tearing him from his clothes. He wanted to resist, but he didn't have the strength to match the intruder's.

When he was finally freed from the kiss, Ichigo came face to face with Grimmjow. The incubus was wilder in appearance than before – his hair more messy, his eyes more blue, his smirk more feral. And his body was radiating lethal heat.

The young man barely comprehended his situation. He stood there, now naked, caged by Grimmjow's two arms. The scary thing was that he did nothing to protest, as hungry eyes devoured the sight of his trembling body. He didn't remember being _this_ helpless last time.

"You…again…"

"Miss me?"

"No…_ahh_…"

With a sharp movement, Grimmjow ground against his hips.

"Too bad…'Cause I've missed _you_…"

As they continued to grind, Ichigo felt that sinful mouth working its magic against his fully exposed body. The pleasure, mixed in with a little pain, tore moans and groans from his throat, one after another.

"This…is a…dream…right?"

A dark, throaty laugh, "Why do you ask?"

"Well…I don't…want Renji to –"

Quickly, he was silenced with another kiss, which threatened to sap all the strength and willpower from his body and mind.

"I don't wanna hear anyone's name but mine."

"You're an idiot."

And maybe he was. Grimmjow, an adult incubus, became attached to a human boy's body. He should have known better, but he was a creature ruled by instincts, accustomed to doing whatever he felt like, consequences be damned.

Grimmjow knew – he was sure – that when he'd had Ichigo, this ridiculous infatuation would be over. After all, he'd never _re_visited before.

With that in mind, he continued to toy with the young man's body. He loved hearing the unique sounds that only Ichigo could make. He could tell that they were both perilously close to climax as their erotic grinding increased in urgency. With a wicked glint in his eyes, Grimmjow slowed his movements before halting completely. He watched with pride as the young body writhed between his and the wall.

"What's the hurry?" He teased.

Ichigo's arguments were silenced as Grimmjow's lips wrapped around him, a skilful tongue running up and down his length. Two warm hands came around to grab the cheeks of his bottom as fingers traced the crevice in between. The air became sultry and heavy as Ichigo gasped and moaned, pulling roughly at the incubus' hair.

"_Ahh…_I _can't…_"

As he felt his entrance being breached for the first time, Ichigo came, panting hard.

"_Mmm_…" Grimmjow was clearly satisfied with this result; he licked his lips sensually, "You _do _taste good."

Despite himself, Ichigo felt the blood rush to his face, "Shut _up_."

"Maybe we should move to the bed," Grimmjow said, gesturing to the young man's wobbling legs.

Without the energy to protest, Ichigo allowed his limp body to be picked up and carried (like a sack of potatoes). He was only a little disappointed when his body sunk into the mattress.

As they tumbled into bed, Grimmjow looked at the face beneath him, youthful and handsome, framed by soft orange hair. He thought that he might like to see this face a little more.

Besides, he'd _certainly _gotten his fill tonight with Ichigo.

_Of course _this wasn't procrastination. A _good_ predator – a _smart_ one – knew how to savour his prey.

At least, that was what he told himself.

It took quite a bit of self-control, but he got up and away from sex-rumpled young man, whose body was begging to be touched.

"You're going?" Ichigo asked.

He chuckled when he heard that little bit of reluctance, "Yeah."

Without a goodbye, Grimmjow was gone, though not before stealing a quick kiss.

It wasn't long before Ichigo drifted back into a peaceful slumber, knowing that he would have to wash his underwear when he really woke up.

_To be continued._

* * *

Thanks for reading~

Sorry for making you wait. This was chapter was hard to write, since I didn't know what direction I was going in at first.

It was still fun, though! I hope you liked it as well, and I'd love to hear some feedback.

Well then, see you in the next chapter.


	3. Bad Habit

**Visits from an Incubus**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach and its characters belong to Tite Kubo.

**Chapter 3: Bad Habit**

* * *

Ichigo knew that these nightly encounters were no good for him; Grimmjow's appearance screamed danger and wickedness. Even so, he didn't know how to keep the incubus away – he wasn't even sure that he wanted to anymore.

Ever since the young man returned from his father's house, he found himself in _those_ kinds of dreams every night. In this unbearable summer heat, he writhed underneath that hot body until he could no longer distinguish reality from fantasy. If he had any doubts before, Ichigo was sure now that Grimmjow was made for seduction and sex. Resistance seemed so fatuous and time-consuming that he simply didn't bother anymore. For however long they were together, he allowed the incubus to do (almost) whatever sinful things he wanted. After all, young men were weak to pleasure.

Of course, this sexual gratification came with a price. While Grimmjow did wondrous things to his body, Ichigo felt his energy being drained. This, in turn, caused an increase in the young man's appetite (for food, of course).

The only strange thing was that the incubus gave that intense pleasure without seeking it in return.

It wasn't as if the young man _wanted_ to please Grimmjow, or some such nonsense. _He_ was the victim, here – being toyed with and fed on was more than enough. He simply wanted to know why someone who seemed so forceful and malicious was, in a sense, spoiling him.

It was in Ichigo's nature to be straightforward and honest. And so that night, as he lay in bed recovering from orgasm, he asked about it.

Grimmjow stared incredulously at him with wide blue eyes and a gaping mouth, and for a moment (_only_ a moment) Ichigo thought that the expression was a little (only _a little_) adorable. Then, suddenly, the wicked creature began to laugh in that wild, unrestrained way, sending shivers all over his body.

When he became silent, there was a predatory smirk on his face; those hypnotic blue eyes burned with desire. Ichigo knew, in an instant, that he had asked the wrong question. He swallowed thickly as the incubus took one of his hands and placed it on his clothed groin. The young man couldn't help but gasp as he felt the bulge there.

"Since you offered," Grimmjow narrowed his eyes in anticipation, "wanna take care of that for me?"

Evidently, there _was _such a thing as too much honesty.

As Grimmjow removed his black leather pants, Ichigo's throat went dry. A number of things were notable about this naked body beside him: first, the incubus wore no undergarments; second, that shocking blue hair was most _certainly_ natural; third, _it_ was so…_big_. In response, Ichigo's own body stirred with excitement once again.

Suddenly, his already-swollen lips were captured, meshing with Grimmjow's smooth ones. Warm hands took his own and placed them around the exposed length. Out of curiosity, just to see what he could do, Ichigo started to rub and massage and _feel_. Immediately, he heard the incubus moan hoarsely into their kiss.

Ichigo was captivated; he simply didn't want to look away. Grimmjow's handsome face was wholly erotic. The young man felt his own member twitch with arousal; he never knew that _giving_ pleasure could feel so good.

Breathily, the incubus laughed, "Such a good boy, _Ichigo_…"

Without warning, he tore the inexperienced hands away and flipped them over. In a matter of seconds, Grimmjow was in control once again. He ground his hips down so that their unclothed erections rubbed together. The resulting friction was unbearable, yet they continued to grind. Ichigo's body trembled with need as he felt a finger circling his entrance.

"_Mmm…_"

Gradually, their languid pace quickened to one frantic with desire. Neither could stop the almost instinctual movement of their hips.

So _good_, so _hot…_

"_Ah!_"

Needless to say, Renji found Ichigo raiding the fridge the next day.

* * *

"Hmm…" Luppi chewed his bottom lip thoughtfully, "You look…happy, Grimmie."

"…I thought I locked the door."

"Ha! If locks could keep an incubus out, wouldn't we be extinct by now?"

"Tch."

"Oh, don't be so stingy. I'm just concerned with your mood swings. Is it _that_ time of the month?"

"Shut up. Go away."

"Did you feed?"

"None of your business."

"You've been going to the same human, haven't you? A handsome boy."

Grimmjow shrugged.

"And you haven't finished him."

"So, what?"

"Is he _special_?"

"Not really."

"Are you _sure_?"

"Fuck off."

"Alright, alright."

The smaller demon raised his hands in mock surrender, and disappeared.

"Special?" Grimmjow laughed harshly, "Who knows?"

* * *

As a bartender, Ichigo's met quite a few interesting people on the job. _This_ young man in front of him, however, was something else. With a delicate figure, an exquisite face, and a head of glossy black hair, he looked almost too young to drink. Since he walked in, several people have mistaken him for a girl, yet he didn't mind at all. In fact, this mysterious customer seemed to enjoy the attention, as if the hungry eyes of men thrilled him.

He didn't dance; he simply sat in his place at the bar counter, quietly sipping one drink after another. Whenever Ichigo turned around to prepare the order, he thought he felt that pair of big lavender eyes boring holes into his back.

This went on for quite some time, until the young bartender's shift ended.

As he exited the building onto the deserted street a hand reached out to grab his arm, halting him. Ichigo immediately tensed as he turned around to see the smug face of his mysterious customer, whose small frame was surprisingly strong.

"You're Ichigo, right?"

How did _he_ know?

"Yeah." Ichigo answered hesitantly.

"So, is it fun?"

"Huh?"

The pretty young man leaned in, secretly whispering, "Is it fun, using our Grimmjow to get off every night?"

"What?"

"He's very good in bed, isn't he? A little slow in the head, though."

Ichigo was dumbfounded. Didn't this person know a _little too much_ about Grimmjow? More importantly, how did he know about Grimmjow _at all_?

"How –"

"How do I _know_? Because he's mine, of course."

The smug look on his androgynous face, coupled with that absolute statement, was just a little irritating. Ichigo freed himself from the slender hand, and turned to walk away without a word.

"Oh, don't get upset," Sounded the mocking voice, "I'll let you borrow Grimmie for a while, as long as you return him in good condition."

Having stopped in his tracks, the young man turned around.

Calmly, he said, "Grimmjow isn't some toy, you know."

Of course, he knew next to nothing about Grimmjow himself, but Ichigo understood that no one deserved to be talked of in such a way.

"_Oh_? Awfully protective, aren't we?"

He didn't respond to the taunt, but simply made to leave. This time, however, an arm that was strong and familiar snaked around his waist, thus restricting his movements.

Grimmjow's deep, husky voice sounded by his ear, "Get out of my business, ya tranny. And what's with that 'I'm yours' business?"

The smaller man burst out laughing, "You're welcome, Grimmie."

In a few seconds, Ichigo was left alone on the street with Grimmjow, thoroughly confused.

"Uh, Grimmjow –"

Quickly, the young man's questions were swallowed in a forceful yet gentle kiss. This was so _different_ from the ones they'd shared before. Ichigo's pulse was quickening, heat coursing through his trembling body – all from a simple kiss.

What were they again? Ichigo was so sure that he had _a lot_ of questions to ask, yet he couldn't remember any of them at the moment.

When Grimmjow finally let him go, all he could manage was, "Am I…dreaming again?"

The incubus laughed, "No, Ichigo. This is real."

As the statement settled in, the young man felt himself blushing from the tips of his toes to the roots of his hair. He struggled to get free from the hold, but was mortified to find that he didn't have the strength.

"Let me go!" He protested, embarrassed.

"Are you sure?" Grimmjow took the opportunity to nibble his sensitive – and _very_ red – earlobe, "You can barely _stand_, Ichigo."

"Shut up! Just…let go!"

"Why so shy?" The seductive laugh made him shudder, "You really look like a strawberry right now…_Mmm_…We've done worse things than _this_, haven't we?"

Having freed one of his arms, Ichigo gave the incubus a good punch in the face.

"_Ow_."

"You asked for it."

Though his legs _were_ a little wobbly, Ichigo walked on home. It wasn't long before he heard another set of footsteps beside him. A hand, large and warm, reached out to grab his. The summer heat was unbearable, even at night, but Ichigo didn't mind.

Of course, he wasn't going to let _Grimmjow_ know that.

"Gross. Go away."

"Nah. Don't ya know? Perverts _love_ this time of night."

"Isn't there one right beside me?"

"Haha…that's mean, Ichigo.

Feeling safe around such a dangerous beast – perhaps he was going insane.

"I've got some questions for you, Grimmjow."

"_Really_? And just _how_ do you plan to get the answers out of me?"

_To be continued._

* * *

Woo~ Aren't I speedy? Mwahahaha~ -is shot-

Anyways, as always, I hope that you liked it. Damn… I love this couple. This chapter was so enjoyable to write. Hehehe…

Thank you very, very much for all your reviews, subscriptions and favourites! Since classes have started again, I don't have time to personally reply to everything, and I'm sorry. I hope you'll keep supporting me.

I do love getting feedback, I won't lie. XD You guys are such a great crowd!

See you next time.


	4. Interrogation

**Visits from an Incubus**

I revised last week's hasty chapter for grammar and narrative flow, so nothing's changed plot-wise (plot? What plot?). Sorry for all the mistakes. I'll be more careful in the future.

**Disclaimer: **Bleach and its characters belong to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Interrogation**

Nervously, the young man took in his surroundings, planning possible routes of escape – not that he would ever succeed in running away. He was, after all, in a modest hotel room with a dangerous creature, who lured him here promising to answer his questions. It felt like being caught in a trap, especially now that they were standing beside an immaculate bed.

The predator was watching him with hunger, as if picturing all the possible ways to devour him, so that Ichigo felt hyper-aware of even his own breathing. Those electrifying blue eyes that feral smirk foreshadowed such unspeakable pleasures; his body involuntarily tensed in anticipation.

Silence only made the sultry atmosphere even more unbearable.

"So?" Grimmjow finally spoke as he sunk languidly into the nearby mattress, "Ask away."

Standing stiffly by the bed upon which he was sprawled sensually, Ichigo swallowed his anxiety.

"What exactly...are you?"

A low chuckle of amusement, "An incubus – you know that."

"But...you're real."

"Gee, thanks for noticing."

"But then...How do you get into my dreams?"

Grimmjow did not answer immediately, but sat up leaning against the headboard.

"C'mere, Ichigo."

The young man's chocolate-brown eyes were cautious as he inched closer to the bed. In a movement that was not entirely unexpected, a hand reached to grab his forearm, pulling him into a sudden deep kiss. Exasperated, as if giving in to the persistent demands of a spoiled child, he allowed himself to be swept away by the intense sensations. In the physical world, the feel of the incubus's rough yet skilful tongue was even more exciting than that in his dreams.

And then, there was the oxygen problem...

By the time he was released from the passionate kiss, Ichigo found himself sitting in Grimmjow's lap, straddling the latter's thighs. He felt two forceful hands on his hips holding him in place. In this situation, he decided, squirming and struggling would only cause more trouble.

"You haven't answered my question."

"Well, you looked so..._uncomfortable_" – sinful hands moved up to cup his bottom – "standing there."

"How is _this_ better?" The young man muttered to himself with ill humour.

"Now," he insisted, curiosity aflame, "You gonna answer or what?"

"_Hmm_..." Grimmjow began to nibble and kiss and lick, "Yeah, I'll tell you. But –"

"But?"

"_I have questions for you too_." The otherwise ordinary statement, murmured by his ear, sent shivers running all over Ichigo's body.

"Er...That's fair, I guess."

"Well, how do I explain this?" Even when thoughtful, Grimmjow never ceased to take advantage of their positions, "Incubi are physical beings, like humans…" – his disobedient hands began to knead and massage the young man's buttocks, eliciting restrained moans – "But while sleeping, we have the ability to leave our bodies and enter people's subconscious and…well, _you know_. That's the only way we can feed."

Ichigo blinked in surprise, "I didn't think you knew so many big words."

"You callin' me_ dumb_?" The incubus bit down on the young man's nape in childish retribution.

"Ow!" He protested, but couldn't quite get angry when he saw the tinge of red on Grimmjow's cheeks.

"You got any more powers I should know about?"

"Well, I'm _really_ good at doing naughty things."

"That's not wha – _ah!_"

To demonstrate, the incubus mischievously thrust his hips upward, creating delicious friction between their groins.

"How come you've never wanted to ask me questions before?" He asked teasingly as he began a tantalizing rhythm.

"Well, you don't really…give me any chances to…_ooh_…talk…"

"Right..."

"Hey, _stop_." Ichigo suddenly began to protest in earnest, "I was just at work."

"So?"

"I work in a smelly nightclub, and it's so_ humid_ outside."

"_And_?"

"Do I have to spell it out?" He tugged roughly on the blue hair in annoyance, "I need a shower."

"You're right."

"_What_?" The young man had that sinking feeling that he'd once again said something wrong.

"Let's take a shower." Even if Grimmjow didn't say "_together_", Ichigo heard the implications behind the declaration.

_Oh, shit_...was the only thought that ran through his mind as the incubus pulled him into the bathroom.

"I'm _tired_, you know?" As a last, desperate attempt at resistance, he grumbled, "Just let me wash up and sleep..."

"_Oh_? But this was _your_ idea."

"No, it wasn't, you sick bastard –"

While Grimmjow's talented lips and tongue kept Ichigo's protests silent, his hands sensuously wandered the young man's body, slowly peeling off every last layer of clothing. Having removed his own clothes, he guided the two of them into the bathtub.

All this was done without breaking the hypnotic kiss. When the showerhead began to spray warm water onto the both of them, Ichigo was finally allowed to complain to the taller male radiating heat from behind him.

"Get _out_. It's crowded."

"Oh, don't be shy. It's not like I haven't seen you _naked_ before."

That said, the incubus began to work his magic. Shampoo-covered fingers wove through bright orange hair and began to massage the scalp.

Somehow, these physical experiences were so much more _intense_ than those dream encounters_._ Knowing that this lustful demon was now _tangible_, the young man felt his heated touches like never before. Pleasure melted resistance away like it was ice-cream in the summer heat.

"_Ah_..."

"_Damn_." Grimmjow muttered in wonder as he rinsed Ichigo's hair, "Now you're just _asking _for it."

Even though heat rushed right down to his groin, the incubus kept himself in check. He lathered the lightly-tanned skin with soap, feeling the sleek muscles underneath. Whether it was with wicked intentions or not, he purposely avoided touching the young man's half-erect member.

Steam rose languorously around the small space, so that even the air was heavy with desire as the naked, slick sensation of skin sliding over skin drove both of them near the edge.

"_Grimmjow_..."

"You're _killin'_ me, ya know?" Hearing his name being used in such a way was more than enough to crumble any barriers that had been set up.

"Hey!"

"_Whoa_!"

The funny thing about porcelain bathtubs was that they tended to get slippery when wet. And so when the incubus took a step forward, intending to do naughty, _naughty_ things with that body before him, his foot slipped. Thanks to gravity (?), he lost balance and fell gracelessly backwards, taking the young man in his arms with him. The back of Ichigo's head collided with his chest. The back of _Grimmjow_'s head, however, was not so lucky – it promptly made not-so-gentle contact with the hard edge of the bathtub, making a not-so-painless and resounding _thud_.

As the incubus faded from consciousness, he saw the young face hovering over him, full of concern, and felt his head being cradled. Deliriously, he began to think that maybe it wasn't so bad. In fact, he wondered if he should get hurt more...

This sexy incubus was definitely getting soft (not in _that way_, of course).

As Grimmjow's mind shut down, Ichigo was left with the heady task of dragging the corpse (?) into bed. As he towed the unconscious incubus towards his destination, the young man noticed something that froze him with shock. In turn, the unfortunate head made contact with the bedroom carpet.

"How can he _still_ be _hard_? _Idiot_..."

Sighing, he picked Grimmjow back up and unceremoniously tossed him onto the mattress. Ichigo then sat at the edge of the bed, simply staring. The usually wild blue hair had been tamed by water, clinging lovingly to the pale and handsome face. Beads of moisture dotted the lithe, powerful body, giving it an enticing sheen.

As if Grimmjow needed to be _any_ more attractive.

The young man felt his throat go dry, "I should...dry him off..."

After making sure that the incubus wasn't bleeding from the injury, he wrapped a towel around his own waist, not wanting to put his dirty clothes back on, and took two more from the bathroom shelf. With one covering the _problem area_, Ichigo began to rub the blue hair dry whilst trying to soothe the growing bump on the back of Grimmjow's head.

"_What _am I going to do with you?" The young man muttered to himself, though there wasn't a trace of complaint in his voice.

Soon, the fatigue he'd been pushing back overtook him. He climbed into bed, covering both of them with the blanket, and fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

When Renji woke up that morning, he did not get the chance to enjoy coffee; he was too busy looking for his missing roommate. Ichigo never came home from work last night – his bedroom was empty, the door left wide open. Nothing was touched, either. Immediately, the redhead dialled his cellphone number.

The relief of hearing the call being picked up lasted for only an instant.

"_What?"_ Because that gruff, angry voice did _not_ belong to Ichigo.

"Eh?" Renji was sure that he had the right number, "Uh...Ichigo?"

"_He's sleeping! And so was I!" _The irritated male on the other side of the line hung up, leaving a very confused redhead standing there.

"Huh, so he finally got laid..."

* * *

"Hey," Having heard the commotion, Ichigo mumbled sleepily, "What do you have against _sleep_?"

"Wake up. It's almost noon."

The deep, amused voice sounding by his ear immediately chased slumber from his mind. Having opened his eyes, he found himself in bed with Grimmjow, whose exposed upper body was bathed in golden sunlight. He gaped in surprise.

"See something ya like?" The incubus teased.

The young man didn't even have time to redden with embarrassment, "But...the sun...You were always leaving before sunrise..."

"Well, I gotta get back in my body, don't I?"

"So…you can go out during the day?"

The incubus snorted, "Don't you have me confused with something else?"

"Well, as long as you don't sparkle..."

Although, Ichigo thought, Grimmjow might even look _good_ that way.

Hands on his lower back pressed the two bodies flush against one another, making the young man _very_ aware of a certain situation down below.

"_Ahh_...Doesn't your..._hah_...head hurt?

"Nope," He lied, of course, but the incubus wasn't going to pass up an opportunity like this, "_I _get to ask the questions now, right?"

Morning was such a glorious time of day...

_To be continued._

* * *

I was more careful this time around, I think…Hope that answers some of your questions about incubi? C: I didn't have too much mythology to draw from, since the incubus is pretty obscure. (Although I'm not sure why.) The thing about being able to enter other people's dreams, I took from an episode of SpongBob SquarePants. Um, yeah. You read that right...Hahaha. XD

Poor Grimmjow...cock-blocked by a bathtub. Heheh…sorry about the almost-there-tease-shower-sex. I'll get to the good stuff soon, I promise!

Thank you very, very much for the reviews, favourites and subscriptions. -bows- I'd love to hear more from you~

And my passionate love for ellipsis points continues...


	5. Fever

**Visits from an Incubus**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach and its characters belong to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Fever**

Lately, Renji was starting to notice something strange about his roommate. Ichigo, who'd always had tension in his body, became a lot more relaxed. Was it because exams were over? He gained a monstrous appetite, and yet never seemed to put on any weight. Was he working it off somewhere? And then, for the first time since they'd started living together, he didn't come home for a whole night. In fact, he didn't return until early afternoon.

What was he doing?

Because the gruff voice of another man received Renji's call, the redhead made certain _unwholesome_ assumptions. Of course, his roommate coming home with a limp did nothing to dispel said assumptions.

Here, things became a little more serious. Ichigo's appetite was gone altogether; he was even tenser than before. He seemed to have a mild case of insomnia, and his mind wandered every few minutes. This had been going on for a week now, and Renji was becoming concerned with his friend's quickly deteriorating health.

When he asked Byakuya, Byakuya gave him a freezing glare and turned away. That very night, Renji was punished (?) by a jealous lover. It really wasn't easy, dating a spoiled rich kid…

At that thought, he sighed.

A few moments later, Ichigo slumped out of his bedroom. Last night, summer's humidity was finally released in a heavy rainstorm, soaking him to the bone. This morning, he looked positively horrendous, especially with the dark circles under his eyes.

"Hey, hey," the redhead said, "maybe you should get some help."

The orange-haired young man flinched nervously, "For what? I'm normal! Fine! Just fine."

Oh? He was definitely hiding something.

"No, you're not." Renji muttered, "Screwed up in the head."

"Hey! I heard that!"

"Yeah, yeah..."

"Uh, Renji?"

"Hmm?" The redhead took a sip of coffee.

"What do you do when someone who's slept with _a lot _of people asks you to become 'his'?"

He promptly choked on the hot liquid, "Come again?"

"Is it a strange question?"

"_Yes_!"

"Er, my bad…"

"I'm probably not the best person to ask, you know? Go figure it out for yourself, stupid."

"If I could, I wouldn't be here." Ichigo growled in annoyance, "He's seriously messing with my head."

"So, _this_ is why you haven't been eating and sleeping properly?"

"Uh, yeah, you could say that…"

In that moment, Renji burst out laughing, partly because he was relieved, but mostly because –

"Ichigo…the tough guy…lovesick…I never thought I'd see the day."

"Shut up! I'm _not_ lovesick!" Ichigo was protested, red-faced.

"_Right._ Well, do you like him?"

"…I don't know."

"Does he like you?"

"Well, he said, 'I like you, or something, got it?', I'm not sure what that's supposed to be..."

"How awkward...is he a kid?"

"Hey! _I'm_ the only who gets to insult him."

The redhead became seriously worried then. Both his friend _and _this stranger seemed to be emotionally retarded. (But was he really one to talk?)

"You were with him the night you didn't come home, weren't you?"

"Yeah. Wait, How do _you _know?"

"Nevermind that. So you've already had sex."

"No! Well, not exactly, anyway." Ichigo muttered quietly, "I wonder what he's waiting for…"

"_Oi_, you seem to like'im just fine. So why don't you take a chance?"

"Huh?"

"See where this goes."

"Er, what if..."

"What are you, _scared_?"

"_No_."

"This kind of hesitation doesn't suit you."

"True."

"You're like me after all," Renji said with pride, "Rush in first, ask questions later."

"Thanks." When Ichigo said it, he was already halfway out the door.

"Ah, they grow up so fast..." The redhead chuckled to himself.

* * *

As soon as Grimmjow answered the knock on his hotel room door, an unusually heated body pounced on him and captured his lips in a passionate, devouring kiss. He immediately recognized Ichigo's scent and taste, and wrapped his arms around the young man's waist. Just one week felt like eternity. He was so _hungry_...

They wrestled for dominance as they inched closer to the bed, two mouths melting into one another. He didn't think he could miss someone – _need_ someone – so _much_. The incubus thought that he might have come right then and there, with that eager body _rubbing_ against him.

It was almost painful for them to part for air as they tumbled into bed.

"Hey," Grimmjow was breathless, trying to rein in his arousal, "Didn't you say you'd think it over?"

"I have."

"And?"

Two hands wound around his neck, and pulled him down roughly for another short yet fervent kiss.

"Make me yours," Ichigo smirked, his eyes full of daring, "if you _can_."

"_Mmm_…feisty as ever."

Grimmjow dragged his sharp canine teeth down the young man's neck whilst his hands were busy removing troublesome clothing from the hot body pinned beneath him.

Suddenly, though, his movements stopped. He hovered over Ichigo, examining him for a moment, and then pressed their foreheads together.

"What…?"

"You have a fever," He stated.

"So?"

"You should be resting." He loosened his hold with much difficulty.

The young man's eyes widened, blood rushing to his already-reddened face; Grimmjow's concern was playing havoc on his heartbeat. Without warning, he flipped their positions, so that he was on top of the incubus.

"Hey, what are you doing?" The voice was hoarse with restraint, "I'm tryin' to be nice here."

"Don't you know," Ichigo smiled provocatively above him, "that a fever should be sweated out?"

The young man kissed and nibbled his way _down_, perilously low. Having removed Grimmjow's ripped jeans, he took the exposed length into his hand. Soon, that hand was replaced with his mouth.

"_Hah!_ _Hey_...this is..._dangerous_."

His warning was ignored. Ichigo was by no means skilled, but he was man, after all – he knew the right places to stimulate.

"_Oh...fuck..._"

It took what little self-control the incubus had left to stop his hips from thrusting up into that hot, wet cavern. Grabbing a fistful of that orange hair, he pulled the young man's head away from his groin and into another searing kiss. He tasted himself on that inexperienced tongue as he continued to toy with it. While their mouths were busy, Grimmjow took back dominance, removing the rest of Ichigo's clothes and trapping the naked body under his own.

"Well, Ichigo," He nibbled on the shell of his partner's ear, eliciting shudders of anticipation, "You talked me into it."

That said, the incubus began to intimately explore the heated body below. He took his time, sinking his teeth into Ichigo's taut flesh, biting just hard enough to mix pain with pleasure. The appreciative moans in response told him that he was onto something.

"Stop _biting..._"

"Are you sure?" Grimmjow lightly scraped his teeth against the skin of the young man's inner thighs, which were parted to grant him access.

"_Ohh_..."

"I'm hungry," He said, bringing his hands around to cup the buttocks he'd been thinking about since _God-knows-how-long_, "Haven't fed in a week, you know?"

"I thought you couldn't," Ichigo breathed, "outside of..._ahh..._dreams."

The incubus laughed wickedly, "We can make up for that later."

Slowly, a lubricated finger that had been circling the young man's entrance penetrated, producing a sharp intake of breath.

"Relax," Grimmjow's free hand began to soothe Ichigo's neglected length.

Another foreign finger intruded, although the discomfort was lost in other, more overwhelming sensations.

"_Ah!_"

"_Here_, huh?" The incubus purposefully brushed that spot inside Ichigo again, rendering the young brain a muddled, melted mess.

"_Damn_," he groaned as he withdrew his fingers, and prepared himself, "Deep breath, Ichigo."

Clinging onto his last shred rationality, Grimmjow carefully and slowly inserted his engorged member. He gasped at the incredible heat that enveloped him. Was it the fever that made everything _so hot_?

"You okay?" He dared not move, pushing back his animal instincts.

"Yeah," Ichigo ground out, "It's not so bad. I'll get used to it."

Strong legs wrapped around Grimmjow's waist, thighs gripping his sides; feet on his backside pushed him in _further_.

"_AH! _What are you _doing_?"

"_Grimmjow_, I think I might…like you too."

Electric blue eyes opened wide as blood rushed into his pale cheeks, "_Damn _it_…_don't _say_ that at a time like this!"

The last string holding back the inner beast finally snapped.

Grimmjow's head was spinning. With no restraint, every one of his thrusts was _deep _and _hard_, making Ichigo cry out passionately. He groaned as he felt the young man's nails dragging painfully down his back, adding to the storm of sensations.

There was no stop to this wild, delirious rhythm.

"I'm_…really _close_…_"

"Me _too._"

The incubus took a hold of his lover's straining erection, timing the strokes as he repeatedly slammed into the body below.

"_Grimmjow!_"

The young man came first, screaming his release. As his walls tightened, Grimmjow reached his climax as well.

"_Ichigo_…"

"_Mmm_…"

In the hazy afterglow, they shared a soft kiss as both collapsed onto the bed, exhausted.

* * *

As soon as Ichigo opened his eyes the next morning, he regretted waking up. Although – without any explanation – he was squeaky clean from head to toe, _everything_ was hurting. His head ached from his worsening fever (Grimmjow, that idiot); his stomach suffered from severe hunger (Grimmjow, that _bastard_); most of all, his limbs and back were sore from various unwholesome activities the day before (_Grimmjow_, that _shameless animal_).

Whether it was caused by anger, embarrassment, or the fever, Grimmjow returned to the hotel room to discover the young man's entire body turned a bright, delicious shade of red.

"Hey, hey..." He teased, "That's not playing fair."

Ichigo was mortified, "Shut up!"

"Remember, it was _your_ idea."

"My brain was fried! You're not supposed to _listen_. And afterwards, in my _dreams_, too."

"Told ya – I was hungry."

"Hmph."

"I brought food."

"I can't move."

"Should I feed you?"

"Oh, look at that," Ichigo sat up suddenly, wincing from the pain in his back, "all better..."

"Haha, _idiot_."

Grimmjow was in a particularly good mood, appreciating all the swelling teeth marks he'd made yesterday. Smiling, he sat on the edge of the bed and set down the paper bag full of muffins, bagels, and doughnuts.

"I bet you're hungry."

"Whose fault is _that_? Do you know how much more money I've had to spend on food since I met you?"

"Heh, sorry." There wasn't a hint of remorse in that apology.

"Yo! Finally did the deed, did we?" A cheerful third voice sounded in the room.

"Luppi, get _out_!" Grimmjow's good humour was immediately soiled.

"_Oooh_. He smells yummy, Grimmie."

"Ugh. Go _away_."

"Too bad he's your mate, now" the small male grumbled, "He's my type, too…"

"Yeah, that's right," he smirked proudly, "I marked – wait, _what_?"

Quickly turning to check, Grimmjow saw the two unmistakable puncture wounds on the nape of Ichigo's neck. Self-consciously, the young man felt them with his own fingers.

"What. Is. _This_?" He growled out in cold anger.

For the first time in his life, Grimmjow had that sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Ah," Luppi stepped in courteously, "a mating mark. You guys are, like, kinda _married_ now?"

"_What_?"

"Well, I'm not gonna bother you now, see ya."

An ominous silence filled the room as the door clicked shut.

"Grimmjow…"

"Hm?"

"_When_ did this happen?"

"Ha...during sex?"

"_Why_?"

"Uh," the incubus scratched his chin in deep thought, "I don't remember doing this…but it's not so bad."

"It's not?"

"This makes you _officially_ mine, ya hear?" Grimmjow grinned wickedly.

"What…? I didn't agree…"

"Yes, you did." That smile widened and inched closer; Ichigo was starting to feel like a trapped animal again.

As he surrendered his lips, he wondered if he could ever escape from this dangerous predator.

Not that he particularly wanted to – at least not at the moment.

_THE END._

* * *

**Afterthought**

"By the way, Grimm, what do you do during the day, exactly?"

"My job."

"And what is that, exactly?"

"Oh, modelling."

"_What_?"

"Haven't you seen my billboards in the city?"

"I don't get out much, except for school and work."

"Women's magazines?"

"Who reads _those_?"

"_Men_'s magazines?"

"Nope."

"TV ads?"

"I don't have cable."

"Ah, well…"

"Mrmph!"

_You know what they're doing..._

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the finale!

I have had so much fun writing this. Thanks for all your support! :D

Hmm...Luppi turned out to be a cupid-like presence? I was gonna make him an antagonist.

Please leave a comment, and look forward to future stories~

Ps. Has anyone _seen_ Ichigo's super-uke emo hair? XD Grimmjow needs to pounce on that, ASAP (before someone else does).


End file.
